elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mantella
The Mantella was the heart of Wulfharth, the Imperial Battlemage Zurin Arctus or a merging of both,The Arcturian Heresy and its acquisition is the final objective of .Events of The item is described as a green jewel of unusual size,Dialogue of Nulfaga and was the energy source Tiber Septim used to power the NumidiumAnonymous Letters in the absence of the Heart of Lorkhan. Associated quests Journey to Aetherius Meet with Nulfaga, in the castle Shedungent, to be teleported to the Mantellan Crux and retrieve the Mantella. History Origins The Mantella, in a basic sense, was a massive soul gem, in which contained the life force and soul of either Zurin Arctus or Wulfharth, both of whom were betrayed by Tiber Septim. It was used as a replacement for the Heart of Lorkhan to power the Numidium, which was utilized by Tiber Septim to conquer all of Tamriel, and destroy all those who did not entirely accept his reign. The Numidium was eventually demolished by the Underking with its remains scattering and the Mantella being blasted into Aetherius, to be lost for centuries. Without the Heart, Wulfharth falls into a state of semi-slumber, and the Blades began the painstaking task of recovering all of the Numidium's lost pieces, while the Underking's agents search for the Mantella.The Daggerfall Chronicles: [http://www.imperial-library.info/content/daggerfall-narrative Narrative] Events of Daggerfall After many generations, the Blades were able to recover and rebuild every piece of Numidium, lacking only its power source which could not be found. However, in the year 3E 401, the sorceress Nulfaga discovered the location of the Mantella within the Aetherial realm known as the Mantellan Crux, while on one of her astral travels.The Daggerfall Chronicles: Timeline Seeing the benefit this discovery could have, Nulfaga sent a letter to the Emperor, Uriel Septim VII, promising to disclose the Mantella's location to him as long as he agreed to never use the Numidium to hinder the power of her son, Lysandus, or his Kingdom. Uriel Septim, not fond of blackmail, refused her offer and instead schemed to find a way to gain the information from Nulfaga without accepting her deal. After reacquiring the Totem of Tiber Septim, the Agent of Daggerfall was sent a message from Nulfaga stating that she would give him the location of the Mantella. Once the Agent arrived at Shedungent, Nulfaga teleported him to the Mantellan Crux where the Mantella was freed from its prison. The Mantella was then used to power the Numidium, allow the Underking to die, and turn the King of Worms into a god, in the Dragon Break known as the Warp in the West.The Warp in the West More information Whether or not the Mantella was the heart of Wulfarth or Zurin Arctus is debatable, but most sources seem to point to it being Zurin's heart.Letter from the Underking Obscure mythology reasons that the Mantella is the "Heart of Tiber Septim" because Tiber Septim himself was born through the merged dichotomy of the individuals Zurin Arctus and General Talos who joined as one to unite Cyrodiil and its people. In this sense, the Mantella forms as a representation of this union.[http://www.imperial-library.info/content/interviews-skeleton-man Skeleton Man's Interview with Denizens of Tamriel: Xal, a Human Maruhkati]Dialogue of The Prophet (Knights of the Nine) Some believe the "Mantella," rather than referring singular object, is actually a re-creatable process first attempted by Kagrenac during the creation of Anumidium, being dubbed a "Crux of Transcendence." It has been said that the Tools of Kagrenac were actually built for the purpose of creating a Mantella, the reenactment of Lorkhan's sundering through the manipulation of mythical symbolism.[http://forums.bethsoft.com/topic/482103-made-up-word-round-up/?p=6918624 Bethsoft Forums: Made Up Word Round Up thread], post by Michael Kirkbride By this belief, a Mantella, when created by Elves is more appropriately referred to as a "''Mer''tella."Conversation with MK 2013-10-16, Line 122 Appearances * * * References de:Mantella es:Mantella it:Mantella ru:Мантелла pl:Mantella Category:Daggerfall: Artifacts Category:Lore: Artifacts Category:Aedric Artifacts